This Up Side Down Symphony
by R10Hattan
Summary: Pirates at Sea, Lucy to! Rewrite A/U: Post Edolas- Ever since Lucy returned from Edolas, she has been depressed and out of it. Loke, her faithful spirit has found a way to cheer her up, what could this entail? Adventure, that's what!
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Post Edolas- Ever since Lucy returned from Edolas, she has been depressed and out of it. Loke, her faithful spirit has found a way to cheer her up, what could this entail? Adventure, that's what!

Pairings: LuLu and other pairing suggestions are welcome.

Genre: Adventure

Other: This is a One Piece Crossover with Fairy Tail!

A/N: Hiya everyone, I'm back with the long awaited Rewrite of Pirates at sea, Lucy too! Hopefully, this one will end up better than my previous one. I hope you enjoy this chapter, if not then I'm not sure what to do!

Warning: Rated T for :

Alternate Reality

Sanji

Loki

OoC

Aquarius' 'fowl' mouth!

Loki and Sanji's flirting

Don't know what I'm doing

Some nakedness? And more... (A/u: Include Pirates)

**This Up-side down symphony**

Chapter 1:_ "__**Re-evaluate and Decide"**_

Fairy Tail, one of the most renowned guilds in all of Fiore. Their compassion and dedication to the people they called nakama was unrivaled by many. Their reputation exceeding all other guilds for their good work and the mass wide destruction they leave in their wake. Many towns have fallen to their destructive capabilities, sort of. Not that it was intentional, they just got caught up in the fight. Even then, people admired Fairy Tail.

Fairy Tail's headquarters was located in a merchant town known as Magnolia. Magnolia possesses a large built-up area, extending over a large, rectangular surface to the shores of Lake Sciliora. Splitting the town vertically and horizontally is a series of large roads. The whole place is western in style, with its buildings being mildly reminiscent of neat Medieval ones. Located almost in the middle of the town, overlooking Central Path, a horizontal road where events and parades are held, is Kardia Cathedral, one of Magnolia's most important and distinctive landmarks. In the northernmost part of the city, sitting on the shore of Lake Scilliora, is Fairy Tail's building.

Today, true to their nature, Fairy Tail was celebrating the return of one of their long time members, who was thought to be dead. Her name was Lisanna Struass, younger sister of Mirajane and Elfman Struass. Both siblings were even more overjoyed than anyone else to have their little sister back.

So, now you might be thinking about how Fairy Tail thought that Lisanna was dead? Could it be she fell off a cliff and no body was found while she lost her memories. Or could it be she was kidnapped and taken by a dark guild, who had placed Fairy Tail under an illusion showing them her death?

No, the truth was far different. Lisanna Struass was thought to be killed by her brother Elfman on a mission when he lost control of his magic. The truth was that the youngest Take over mage of Fairy Tail was sucked up in by the anima. A mechanical device created by Faust, the king, or former king of Edolas, the alternate reality of Earthland, where magic was very limited and disappearing. This device was created for the purpose of stealing magic from other worlds and to restore Edolas with it.

Let's just say that didn't work out well, in fact Edolas was reprieved of their magic to allow a future for the inhabitants. And all magic users who had magic in their body was returned to Earthland, or in the case of the Exceeds, sent. It was then that Fairy Tail found out about Lisanna.

Fairy Tail was hosting a party for Lisanna and the members of the guild who saved them from their fate. It was one of the longest held and the most tiring. Most of Fairy Tail enjoyed the party, excepted for one celestial mage, Lucy Heartifilia. The blonde was rethinking her options as she would put it. She hadn't done much in Edolas and had nearly died of her incompetence and lack of skill.

'If I wasn't so weak I could've avoided all that... If I didn't concentrate on my looks, I could've trained to be stronger... I could've done better... What would happen next time, when there's no one to save me? I will...end...up...dead...' Lucy thought dejectedly. She happened to be sitting at her usual spot at the bar, absentmindedly stirring her cold cup of coffer with a teaspoon. The bartender, Mirajane had noticed this and had watched her stirring her coffee for half an hour. She had never seen Lucy so down before.

"Lucy-chan?" The older mage called out softly, gaining the dazed attention of the blonde. " Are you ok?" She questioned slightly, making sure her tone was soft. " Mirajane?...Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Mira-chan, I'm just tired... Maybe I'll go home and rest for a bit, Ja ne..." Lucy said out quietly, before standing up and leaving a slightly curios, but dejected Mira behind.

*^*Spirit world*^* ( The place where Plue resides)

A certain lion spirit was pacing frustratedly up and down, he was in a predicament. His master, his owner, his friend was hurting and to make it worse, he only found out recently. It didn't help he wasn't there to help Lucy in Edolas, and it made him feel worse. His normal composed self was in a mess and it looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

A few meters away from him sat an annoyed Mermaid, Aquarius, who was watching him pace a hole in the floor. " Tch! Loke, if you are really worried about Lucy, why don't you use that?" This seemed to stop his pacing. " She looks like she needs a break and experience..." Loke considered this but shook his head. " If so, where would I send her?" The blue mermaid wasn't surprised by his answer. " That troubling pirate place, it would do wonders to the brat..."

Loke frowned at this and contemplated the course of his actions if he did. 'That...that could work... It would make her stronger faster than any training we could give her...She'll be able to improve quickly too... She won't like it, but she will have to deal with it... But there is only one problem...' Aquarius was watching the leader of the zodiacs thinking over her idea. He was such an idiot. She was waiting for the answer he was going to ask her and was not disappointed. " How are we going to convince the Spirit King to allow us to do this?" Aquarius smirked. " That's easy, we ask and convince him..."

* * *

To Be continued

All reviews welcome but I prefer it that you don't flame. Please leave any suggestions, I'll maybe use them. (95% chance) I would also like to her your opinion about this chapter, as I tried to make it more believable.


	2. Chapter 2

This Up-side Down Symphony

Disclaimer: Did I even do the last chapter, I hope so... Me Don't Own Nothing! Except if it is in my room. Space ship not included.

Author's Note: I do apologize for my disappearance from Fanfiction and the late update. I hope you enjoy my new chapter. It didn't come out how I wanted it to though.

Chapter 2

This is unexpected

Lucy recalled herself sitting in the guild. She recalled avoiding Mira and leaving the guild. She recalled going home and falling flat down on her bed and passing out. She, however didn't recall how she was in a hotel bed or how she got to the hotel in the first place. Maybe she unwittingly went to a motel? No, the hotel managers would've stopped her, since a dazed blonde walking into their hotel would be suspicious. So, how did she get here?

Lucy got out of the bed, unnerved. The hotel room was a simple room, one bed, a dresser, a bedside table and a couch. There were two doors, one leading out of the room and one to the bathroom. The room was a pale yellow colour with silky furniture. One closer inspection, Lucy notice her lion spirit asleep on the small couch. How she missed him sleeping there, Lucy did not know.

Sighing, the blonde celestial mage stood up and walked over to Loki. However, before Lucy could wake him up, Loki snatched Lucy's wrist in mid-air half awake. " Hmm..." Loki mumbled drowsily, as he looked up at his would be attacker. "...Lu..cy?" He realised, letting go of her wrist, the handsome zodiac leader sat up. " ... You're up?" He ask, regaining his composure.

Lucy stared at him critically for a while, before replying. " Yes..." Thinking it better to be blunt, Lucy asked. " Loki, where am I?" Lucy's spirit expected this and replied seriously. "The Blue sea." Loki seeing Lucy's confusion on her face, elaborated. "That's what they call this world, well sort of. It works like this, under the... Well, in the sea live mermaids, mermen, fishfolk and all sorts of things. They call their world the Sea Floor. Then above the Sea Floor is the Blue Sea. The Blue Sea consists of one large continent, one long chain of islands, and four seas that make up two larger oceans. The continent is called the Red Line, the big chain of islands is called the Grand Line and the four seas are called North Blue, South Blue, East Blue and West Blue. We are currently on the Blue Sea, in East Blue, in Logue Town."

Lucy stared at Loki blankly, before asking. " Then, how did we get here? In fact, why am I here?" The celestial lion seemed nervous about this. " Well, it's my idea. I thought that you could maybe use the experience and learn new stuff here...without any interruptions from Fairy Tail." Lucy stared at the fidgeting Loke. " Does Master know?" Lucy asked rationally. " Yes, of course!"

Two hours later

"Whoo-hoo!" Exclaimed a certain Strawhat Pirate. " What a huge town!" The Straw hat crew, on their way to the grandline had to stop for supplies before they could continue. Luffy was especially excited to see the town where Gold Roger grew up and where he died. As Nami explained to Luffy about how pirates would come stock up at Logue Town, none of them realized that soon the trouble they would get into and gain a new nakama. Just as soon as Nami was about to make a remark, Luffy had already shot into the distance.

"That idiot. We didn't even get a chance to decide where to meet up!" Sanji said exasperatedly, taking a cigarette out of his pocket and lighting it. Nami, Zoro and Usopp justed sighed in submission. " Maybe it's better that way..."

Zoro though, was there for another reason. Two of his katana were broken in battle against fishmen and he preferred using three swords to the usual one. Yes, that's right! Three swords. Roronoa Zoro is a proficient, powerful swordsman, able to use the SanToRyu style and was renowned former bounty hunter. So, Zoro, a skilled swordsman was looking for two new , the green-haired pirate didn't have any money and katana in LogueTown were expensive, well for a broke man like Zoro. Nami, thieving witch that she is, gave him some Beli, but he'd have to pay back double. Sighing in resignation, Zoro walked away. Who knows, maybe he'd get lucky?


End file.
